ffzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Omasa
Omasa is a city built in the desert by nomads long before the Great Splitting. It is home to the Desert College, and is very arabic in it's design. History Locations Elbasi is divided up into two squares named after former Shemans, the one who established contact with Keiros called Sheman Elbasi and another named Sheman Agran who's planning saved Omasa from a drought that would have wiped it out long ago. Elbasi Square Elbasi Square is the more residential square in the southern parts of the city, it is directly next to the entrance. Hospital The hospital is to the east of Elbasi Square. It is here that Leon is taken during Chapter Two to recover from what seemed like an impossible fall. The hospital provides all the medicare for the locals and is revered as one of the top medical centers in the world. Brannigan's Bar Brannigans bar is an old working class watering hole also located in Elbasi Square, many locals come here after a hard days work to wind down. When Leon and Minos were studying at the Desert College, Brannigan's was their favourite hang out. It is here that Leon is found between Chapters Three and Four defeating a group of bandits using his newly discovered power of the Quickening when they tried to hold the bar up to make a quick gil. Agran Square Agran Square is located north of Elbasi Square and is more of a commercial district with a marketplace located there. Sheman's Pyramid The Sheman's Pyramid is the home of the Sheman of Omasa, a position that was once the ruler of the city is now more of a mayor-figure with little power beyond the city limits. The pyramid is guarded at all times by the Royal Guard and is situated at the very north of the city. It is said that deep beneath the city there is a dungeon that burrows far beneath the surface of Gaia's land and oceans where great and powerful monsters prowl the halls guarding m any hidden treasures. Marketplace Omasa has an unusal shopping district located in Agran Square. Rather than the shops be inside buildings much of the wares can be bought in the market that is situated around the square. However the weapons store and the chemist can be found inside normal brick buildings also in Agran Square. The Desert College An ancient university for student. Not as prestigious as the Rhalisa Academy but more of a working class educational institution. There is a library in the college that is open to all memebers of the public not just students, a fact with the ordinary citzens dislike. The college also has science labs, lecture halls, a training room with a gymnasium and some student dorms located all within the single building. About a year before the game begins, Leon and Minos were students at the College and many fond memories are shared when they return here during Chapter Two. Gallery Image:Omasa.png Image:Omasa_-_Elasbi_Square.png Image:Omasa_Entrance.png Category:Location